


Louis' Stomachache

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in an interview when Louis gets an awful stomachache and has to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Stomachache

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys were in an interview, talking about the upcoming tour that would be starting the following week, trying to get everyone as pumped up for it as possible.

They were a few minutes into the interview when Harry turned to his left to see Louis looking rather uncomfortable, a pained expression on his face.

He was glad it was a radio interview, because he was able to lean over to his boyfriend, whispering in his ear, “You okay, babe?”

Louis merely shook his head in response, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. He was obviously in pain, and Harry wanted to help him. He signaled to management, who were waiting outside the studio. A man came in, walking over to Harry and leaning down so Harry could whisper to him, undetected by the radio’s microphones.

“Something’s wrong with Lou.” He said.

Management shot an annoyed look at the older boy, and then turned back to Harry, “What’s the matter with him?”

“Dunno. But he’s not going to be of much use in this interview, so there’s no use making him stay here feeling like shit.”

“C’mon.” The man said, signaling for Louis to follow him. “We’ll get him home.”

“I want to come.” Harry said. “Make sure he’s alright.”

“No. No can do. You’ve got to stay here and finish the interview.”

“We’ve got nearly an hour left!” Harry protested, worrying for his boyfriend.

“Which is exactly why you’ve got to stay here. It’s bad enough losing Louis. We can’t lose you as well. Now sit down, shut up, and finish the interview.”

Harry rolled his eyes, stopping himself from telling the man that he couldn’t very well shut up AND do the interview. He turned his attention back to the interviewer before Niall leaned over to him.

“Where’s Louis gone?”

“Home. He’s feeling ill, I suppose. Couldn’t even bring himself to speak to tell me what’s wrong.”

Niall sighed, “Management not letting you go with?”

Harry shook his head solemnly. The boys were used to this, but it would never stop upsetting Harry.

“Now, Louis’ just left.” The interviewer said. “Presumably ill?”

Harry had to bite his tongue for a moment to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say which was, “Yeah, he is. And he’s my goddamn boyfriend, so I’d like to go see if he’s okay now.” What he ended up saying was a curt, “Yeah.”

“Well, let’s hope he makes a speedy recovery.” The interviewer said cheerily, and Harry found himself resenting her existence. “Now, you boys have a Worldwide tour coming up, yeah?”

“We do.” Liam nodded.

“You’re going to be on the road for practically an entire year, right? Have you guys gotten used to that, yet? Being away from home?”

“You never really get used to it.” Zayn said. “But it’s all part of the job, and we wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Harry zoned out, then. Letting the other boys do most of the talking, and piping in with the occasional hum of agreement.

He was worried about Lou, feeling ill and home all alone. He just wanted to go comfort him.

“…Harry?”

Shit. He’d just been asked a question, hadn’t he? He quite honestly wasn’t listening in the slightest.

“What was that?” He asked, leaning a tad closer to the interviewer to play it off like he just hadn’t heard her.

“I said, You’re currently single, right, Harry?”

Harry groaned internally, hating it every time he was asked this question. Today especially it was hard for him not to just come out with the truth.

“Yep.”

He really wasn’t even sure why that mattered. What did him being single have to do with their tour or their music? The only reason anyone ever asked was to keep the interest of their fans peaked, and he was pretty sure they didn’t even care that much.

“And Niall, you’re single as well.”

“Sure am.” Niall said, sounding a tad more chipper than Harry had.

“I’m sure you boys get asked this question a lot, but I’m all for cliche questions, if I’m being honest.” The interviewer laughed, and Liam chuckled along with her, ever the people pleaser. “So, favorite song off the Take Me Home album?”

“Little Things.” Harry said quickly. Ed had written that song, and Harry always loved the songs that Ed wrote. He was amazingly talented, and one of Harry’s best mates. But the real reason he loved Little Things so much was because it reminded him of Louis.

“I have to say, that’s a favorite of mine as well.”

The interview dragged on for a while longer, Harry zoning in and out, answering questions with disinterest.

“Alright, that’s all the time we have.” The interviewer announced, and Harry held back a relieved sigh. “Thank you boys for stopping by, and good luck with your tour. Tell Louis I said feel better soon.”

“Thanks.” The boys chorused. “And I will.” Added Harry.

The interviewer switched the radio over to play a few songs, so she could get up and give each of the boys a hug or handshake, whichever they each preferred. But Harry had no time for that. As soon as they had said their goodbyes Harry was up and out of his chair, rushing out the door and to his car.

He sped back to his and Louis’ flat, doing a half-assed parking job before rushing inside. He ran to he and Louis’ room where he found Louis sprawled out on the bed, obviously still in pain.

“Lou? Babe, I’m back.” He said gently, walking towards the bed.

“Harry.” Louis smiled a little, looking up at his boyfriend.

Harry sat down softly on the bed next to Louis, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Just a little stomachache.” Louis said, making it sound unimportant.

“What’s given you a stomachache, boo?”

“Haven’t a clue.” Louis shrugged.

“Let me rub your belly, yeah?” Harry suggested. “Might make it feel a bit better.”

“Be my guest.”

Harry lifted Louis’ shirt up so that the skin of his stomach was revealed and dropped a few soft kisses onto the skin before taking his large hands and resting them on Louis’ belly, gently running his hands over the warm skin there, hoping to sooth the muscles that were causing his boyfriend such discomfort.

“I wanted to come back ages ago, you know.” Harry told him. “Management said I had to stay back. I just wanted to come take care of you.”

“I’m a big boy, Hazza.” Louis teased, the discomfort in his stomach obviously letting up slightly under Harry’s gentle touch.

“I know.” Harry said, kissing Louis cheek. “Doesn’t mean I don’t love taking care of you.”

“I knew I picked the perfect boyfriend.” Louis smiled up at him.

“I knew you did, too.” Harry joked.

“Shut it, Haz.” Louis said, shoving at Harry’s shoulder.

“You know I’m kidding, babe. You’re the perfect one here.”

“Right, right. Of course I am.”

“I almost outed us in the interview today.”

“You what? Harry do you have any clue how much trouble you would have gotten yourself into?”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t do it.” Harry said, massaging his fingers into Louis stomach with a tad more force, hoping to work out the last bits of tension there. “But when the woman asked if I was single…God, I wanted to say no, Lou. I always want to say no.”

“I know, love.” Louis nodded. “I know.”

They were both silent for a moment, Harry flattening his palms out and just resting them over Louis’ stomach, letting the heat from his hands warm up Louis’ stomach like a heating pad.

“Someday.” Louis whispered a moment later.

Harry removed his hands from his boyfriend’s stomach, lying next to him on the bed, “What was that?”

“Someday you’ll be able to tell everyone.”

Harry reached over, entwining his fingers with Louis’, “Yeah. Can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Louis said, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. “Thanks for the belly rub, Hazza. It helped immensely.”

“I only wish I could have gotten here sooner.” Harry sighed.

“You’re here now, though, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Then don’t worry about it.” Louis smiled.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, boo.”

“All thanks to you.”


End file.
